A new Queen for the Goblin King
by DOROTHY-CHARISSE
Summary: In exchange for her uncle's life Alexis Amyris asks the Goblin King for help as she becomes his servant and through the months falls in love with him. Each moment is tearing out her heart seam by seam as Jareth is still in love with Sarah Williams.


Jareth had watched the raven haired girl of sixteen for weeks now when he first saw her in his crystal dancing gracefully along side Sarah, his heart still blinded him as all he saw was Sarah, he was attracted to the girl since he saw her walk back to an empty house. He wondered sometimes why he fell for Sarah when all she ever did was complain how her life was unfair- the Goblin King had done everything that Sarah Williams had asked for and even took her baby brother Toby when she wished him away including playing the part of the villian as that was how the sixteen year old had saw him in her fantasy books about his Kingdom.  
Sarah had parents around her including a sibling that loved her while she treated Irene like she was the evil Stepmother in one of her stories that made her do all the chores and kept in the house like a servant when it was Irene Williams who did all the house work, the cooking and looking after the baby and only went out if she was lucky, which was a rarity or once in a blue moon.  
Robert Williams had tried all he could for Sarah to get along with his wife but his daughter rebuffed everything he suggested, the one thing that calmed Toby was a teddybear named Lancelot but Sarah wouldn't have it as the bear belonged to her and only her alone. One time while Toby was snuggling into the teddybear close to going to sleep when his older half sister slammed the door with a loud bang frightening the poor boy and screaming at the child that she hated him before ripping the cuddly toy out of Toby's hands making the baby cry.  
Love blinded Jareth when it came to Sarah Williams and didn't see her faults and everything he done was he did for her even playing the part of the Villian and moving the stars and time exhausting himself to live to her expectations. The Goblin King was willing to give Toby back to his parents if she asked for it as long as she stayed in the Underground with him and be his Queen, in the end Sarah broke his heart as she once again denied him her love when she said he had no power over her.  
Once back home Sarah Williams realised what she had and learnt her lesson, running up the stairs and heading to Toby's Bedroom to find him sleeping soundly in his cot. Sighing with relief that he was safe and sound as she picked up her teddybear Lancelot ready to put him back on her shelf when she looked down at the bear and sadly smiled as she tucked Lancelot into Toby's blankets whispering sweetly to her half-brother that he now belonged to him before heading to her room just as her father and Irene entered the house.  
Even though he should forget Sarah as many of his Court had told him that she was no good for him. Jareth didn't want her completely out of his life as he used his magic to her mirror as a portal to and from his world and hers so she could still see her friends Ludo, Hoggle and Sir Didimus as long as she desired.

Weeks later Jareth needed to see Sarah's face, conjuring a crystal he looked deeply into it. It was there he saw Sarah Williams at her dance class, Jareth smiled when he heard Sarah's laughter as she smiled at a raven haired girl who was telling her jokes, impersonating their dance instructor. The Goblin King chuckled himself as he watched on as the dance instructor entered the room starting his students in their warmups,.  
For some reason Mr. Frank Lucas (George Lucas and Frank Oz, had to put them in) found fault in the raven haired girl's every move when she done it perfectly while others kept putting a foot wrong.  
After classes were over Sarah and her friend Alexis Amyris who came from Lamia, Central Greece who moved to America with her Aunt Aldora and Uncle Loxias when her parents died in a car accident while they were visiting the city of Heraklion in Crete.  
Once again Sarah complained about her Stepmother and Alexis sighed as she listened to her best friend rant about her father and cruel Stepmother while she would give anything to have her parents back, Alexis listened to her best friend complain over everything as she took a sip of her coke as she kept her eye on the clock so she wasn't late for her shift at the local store. Both her aunt and uncle worked the night shift and couldn't be there while she came home from school, she knew that Aldora and Loxias would give her the money if she asked, but she wanted to stand on her own two feet and make her own money for her schooling.  
Jareth wanted to throw Alexis' friends into the Bog of Eternal Stench or put them in front of the Cleaners for the way they treated their friend, she was always there for her friends including Sarah when she was exhausted but she still made time for them. But when it came to her they ignored her when she needed a shoulder to cry on when her Uncle had a heart attack and had to go through treatments, the girl thought she was going to lose another family member, but Loxias was lucky it wasn't a stroke but mild Angina and needed to take medication to control it.  
There were times that Alexis Amyris wanted to slap Sarah for her silly moaning over something trivia, but when Sarah Williams found out about Loxia Xanathos was sick she became the best friend Alexis ever had as she hugged her friend and became a rock for Alexis needed and she did the same for her.  
Sarah Williams told her best friend about her dreams about the Goblin City and the creatures that dwelled in it, Alexis found it fascinating especially about the Goblin King Jareth, Jareth on the other hand was insulted when Sarah told the girl that he was selfish and cruel and only thought about himself  
'Yes Sarah dear, does it not remind you of someone you know. Why don't look a little closer to home...say a mirror.' Thought Jareth angrily to himself,  
Sarah stopped talking and smiled as she grabbed her friend's hand asking Alexis about her Uncle and if he was any better. Alexis changed the subject as they talked over their meal of burgers and fries before she had to get to work for six.  
As Sarah headed for home Alexis headed to the Convience Store just several blocks from home, she quicky entered the store and smiled at the owner Wesley before getting into her uniform and got to work stocking shelves and serving customers.

That evening the Goblin King hid in the shadows and kept Alexis safe as she walked home from work, Jareth watched as the girl entered inside the house and sighed to see that her Uncle Loxias was waiting for her sleeping soundly in his chair. Alexis' emerald green eyes landed on another bill from the hospital, putting this weeks wages in a circular cigar tin that once belonged to her father Adrian she went back to her uncle and woke him up to go to bed before heading to her own room to get some sleep before she had to go to school.

For the last few weeks Sarah Williams got herself a new boyfriend and completely ignored Alexis to put her attentions towards James Princeston, Sarah tried setting her friend up with one of James' Jock friends Zack Smith but they just didn't click and all Zack wanted was to get into her panties as his pals bragged how they got to second and third base with their girlfriends. The date was bad, more than bad it was awful. All he did was talk about the football game when he won the Touchdown that was months ago, he kept putting his hands on her thighs and called her frigid when she pushed his hands away.  
After the pizza and drinks the jerk forgot his wallet and Alexis had to pay for the meal even when he had eaten half of her pie, by the end of the evening Alexis Arymis just wanted it to end as she got out of the car and wished him a good night. Just as she was about to open the door the jerk followed Alexis and with a leer asked if she was going to invite him in as the night wasn't over yet since her family were out, Alexis couldn't believe this guy as she glared at the boy and told him to drop dead. Zack wouldn't have it as his massive arms barricaded her way saying she owed him before leaning down for a kiss.  
Oh she owed him all right as she moved her leg between his thighs into position waiting for him to come a little bit closer and with sharp knee kicked him in the groin. As Zack was on the floor near tears with the pain, Alexis calmly opened her door and stepped inside as her date shouted and calling her a bitch before limping back to his car and drove off while Alexis Amyris was laughing her head off.

A few hours later Zack got into his car after a few beers at a Frat party he went to, he was completely drunk and still angry with Alexis for the way she treated him this evening. Starting the engine he drove towards Amyris' house knowing she would be alone, Jareth glared coldly at the boy who dared to think of touching something that belonged to him as he conjured a spell to put the brute to sleep behind the wheel. This wasn't enough for the Goblin King as he placed his gloved fingers to the boy's temple looking into his dreams, smiling cruelly the Goblin King used Zack's fear in an endless nightmare he couldn't awaken from till the sun arose.

Through the months Uncle Loxias had got steadly worse as the veins in his arteries became narrow and finding it hard to breathe sometimes, it was one day that the store phone began to ring. Wesley answered with his usual cheerful self, his loud happy booming voice echoing across the room. Wesley's face dropped as he solemnly finished the call and Alexis knew by the look on the portly man's face that something had happened to her uncle.  
"Lex, that was Dora. Your uncle has been taken into the hospital with a massive stroke. It doesn't look good..."  
The raven haired girl's emerald green widened in fear, without a backwards glance towards her boss grabbed her coat and ran for the door hailing for a taxi to the nearest hospital praying to the gods that she didn't lose another member of her family.

Hours had past and Alexis and Aldora knew nothing in what was going on; it was the early hours when one of the doctors entered the Waiting Area told the two women the news that Loxias was in a coma and the next twenty-four hours were crucial if he was to regain consciousness Aunt Aldora Xanathos fell to knees in her grief and in her native tongue begged for God to take her life not of her husband's as Alexis collapsed into herself hugging her knees to her chest and sobbed.  
Days had past and there was no change with Loxias Xanathos' condition as Aldora was praying for a miracle as she placed her necklace of the holy cross to her husband's chest looking to the heavens for the answers that the doctors hadn't given her. Alexis was in the restroom washing her face from the tears as Aldora didn't need to comfort her when she was barely getting through the day herself, looking at herself in the mirror she was sure she saw a mirror shift and someone was standing behind her.  
Quickly turning around to see no one was there, turning back to the mirror Alexis nearly scream to see a strange but beautiful man with mis-matched eyes that glinted with an eerie light, the man was dressed that looked like medievil clothing made of the finest cloth that showed his assets deliciously. His golden hair was grown to his slender but strong shoulders and all over the place like he just got out of bed but the look suited him. There something in his eyes that frightened her, but at the same time she felt safe in his presence as if he could be your best friend or your worse enemy.  
As scared as she was Alexis took a deep breath and stuttered out that she knew he was the Goblin King, Jareth smiled showing his pearly white teeth and the girl was now frightened to see two sharp looking fangs to his upper set.  
"Why would a beautiful woman shed tears?" The strange man pulled a crystal ball out from the air and asked Alexis to look inside, The raven haired girl gasped when she saw her dreams take shape inside the sphere like it was some kind of movie.  
"I can give you everything you desire my dear Alexis, all you have to do is to let me rule you, love you and I'll will be your slave." Alexis Amyris wasn't sure as she kept looking at the door; there was nothing the doctors could do for her Uncle Loxias but to turn off his life support and she was going to lose another person she loved. She turned toward the man in the mirror who had the answers to her problems in saving her uncle.  
"Can I have...that is, who are you?"-  
"My name is Jareth, now my beauty can I have your answer?"  
Alexis looked around the Hospital Bathroom hoping for a sign that she was doing the wrong thing, but the no other option and knew what she had to do as she agreed to the Goblin King's terms in exchange that he would save the life of her Uncle. Jareth pretended to think about it as he watched the girl anxiously listening for alarms or the doctors shouting 'Code Blue', when he saw that the girl was near tears pleading for his help Jareth rolled his eyes from the drama of this young woman as he spun his fingers around the crystal ball and Alexis Amyris watched in fascination as the round spere tranformed into a small bottle with a blue liquid inside.  
With instructions The Goblin King told her that once the liquid touched Loxias' lips he would awaken and his heart would soon mend, however this would be the last time that the girl would see her family again as soon as she walked out of the hospital room both her Uncle Loxias and Aunt Aldora would forget about her existance. Alexis knew she could back out now, but at the same time she would lose her Uncle and then her Auntie as she knew that Aldora would soon follow him to her own grave.  
Giving her answer the young woman carefully took the small bottle that fit in the palm of her hand before walking towards the door, she paused for a moment that felt more like hours as she took a deep breath and stepped out and walking towards the room where Loxias lay dying.

Aldora Xanathos waited for the doctors to come in to turn off the machine, right now she needed her niece by her side as she couldn't face this alone without Alexis by her side holding her hand as she said her good byes to her husband and soulmate. The door slowly opened and Alexis entered the room, Aldora knew something was wrong when her niece sadly smiled at her as she leaned down and kissed her cheek as if she was silently saying goodbye. "I have the cure for Loxias, but you got to trust me Aunt Dora."  
Mrs Xanathos saw a small glass bottle in Alexia's hand that was glowing an soft blue light; taking a step back Aldora prayed to God for a miracle as she watched her niece take the stopper off and tipped the contents into Loxia's mouth.  
By some miracle Aldora looked over to the machines that were keeping her husband alive and couldn't believe her eyes when the heart monitor started to pick up and the faint heartbeat was getting stronger, thinking this was some trick of the eye with lack of sleep she looked over to her niece who was holding her Uncle's hand pleading for him to open his eyes and by the work of god Loxias slowly opened his eyes and a small smile graced his face.  
Aldora tearfully laughed as she ran to her husband's side not knowing that someone was looking in through the glass window watching the beautiful scene of a family reunited.  
Alexis's heart was brimming with happiness to see Loxias was alive as Aldora was thanking God for answering her prayers as she pressed loving kisses over his face, looking over to the doors Alexis saw the Gobin King was standing there pointing at his wrist silently telling her it was time to go. With a heavy heart Alexis held her family tightly as this was the last time she would ever see them for once she crossed that threshold she would cease to exist as her Uncle and Auntie would never remember who she was, but it was worth all the heartache she would feel to know that Loxias Xanathos would live.  
Pressing a kiss to her uncle's forehead she tearfully smiled at the man as she squeezed his hand before turning towards her Aunt Dora, the last loving words in her native tongue. "na thymáste óti agapó tóso." (remember that I love you both) Mr and Mrs Xanathos looked over to the door to see a strange man with mis-matched eyes looking at their sixteen-year-old niece as he crooked his finger. Clenching her hand into fists Alexis took a deep breath and steadily walked towards the door, Aldora knew deep in her heart that something was wrong as she grabbed Alexis's arm halting her from leaving the room. Alexis just sadly smiled and embraced her Auntie whispering into her ear that everything would be all right and would be fine.  
Mrs Xanathos was about to go after her niece from leaving with this man in strange clothes as she ran after Alexis only to stop in her tracks like a spring cable was holding her back, but as soon as Alexis Amyris stepped out of the hospital room the strange man grinned as if in triumph wrapping his dark cloak around the girl and disappeared in a soft light.  
Once the light disappeared both the Xanathoses looked at each other in confusion for a moment till they smiled as Loxias laughed telling his angel that she would forget her head if it wasn't screwed on telling her she was about to get some coffee. Aldora smiled as she jokingly told her Soulmate not to go anywhere before stepping out of the room and headed towards the Coffee Machine.

The Gobin City  
Alexis as much as she was thankful towards Jareth she couldn't bring herself to be in his bed, he was indeed handsome and many women have fell hard for the King. The sixteen-year-old didn't want to be another mistress or a face forgotten in the crowd of his latest conquests, but she owed him a debt and as she didn't want to be in his bed the Goblin King set her to work by cleaning his castle and help in the kitchens.  
Every night she slept by the Fireplace in the kitchens that was the only place in the room that was warm, before dawn Alexis would be awake and clean the castle before starting making breakfast for the Goblin King. As the King ate his meal Alexis Amyris went back to the kitchens for a bite to eat before starting her chores, not knowing that Jareth was staring at her through his crystal smirking when his subjects were making trouble and messes.  
Jareth was expecting the girl of sixteen to scream and complain just like Sarah did that it wasn't fair, Alexis looked like she was close to tears but she took a deep breath and sat down on the scarred table and picked up some bread and milk and was about to eat when Jareth Bellowed and thundered at everyone that the castles was a disgrace and someone was going to be punished.  
The small goblins were shaking and quivering in fear with the thought in being thrown in front of the Cleaners or worse into the Bog of Eternal Stench, what the creatures didn't expect was for the girl stood up from the table food forgotten as she took the blame and even argued with the king to take his attentions from them. Angered by the girl's insubordination Jareth raised his hand and struck her across the face bruising her cheek, but her temper turned to fear when the Goblin King threatened her that what he can heal he could easily take back. Falling to her knees Alexis grabbed Jareth's leather gloved hand in both of hers as she pleaded that she would be good openingly crying for him not to hurt her Uncle Loxias.  
There was a click in Jareth's jaw as he swallowed back a lump in the back of his throat, instead of showing any weakness like he did with Sarah Williams ripping his hand from Alexis's grip as he ordered her to get back to work before he stopped being lenient with her.  
From that moment the Goblins stopped making messes;- they still played pranks on each other and even helped Alexis clean the castle. Through the weeks the goblins adored Alexis Amyris as she gave them ideas for pranks and told the younger goblin children stories as their parents were working, with the help of the Goblins Alexia's job had got a bit easier however Jareth had another list for chores for the girl to do.

Summer turned to winter and the castle became a ice box and outside was a thick blanket of snow and ice, no matter what Alexis did to keep warm it wasn't enough. Wrapping herself in the thin blanket she slept on as the heat from the fireplace barely surrounded the room let alone herself;- she started to get ill but no matter how exhausted she was Alexis got up before the dawn and got to work doing her chores and making Jareth his meals.  
One morning the Goblin King entered the Dining Room expecting to be served by Alexis, instead of the girl with his tray he was served by two of his goblins. They tried to explain that Alexis was sick and didn't have the energy to lift her head let alone getting up, the two goblins were used to his fiery temper but they didn't expect was the coldness of their King's eyes as he cooly told them to bring Alexis Amyris to him or face his wrath.  
Not wanting to anger Jareth Joxer and Pix hurried into the kitchens to collect the poor girl, Alexis was burning up with fever and couldn't keep anything down. Alexis's head felt heavy as she lifted it off the cool floor as she blurrly stared at the scared goblins and knew that Jareth demanded that he saw her before Pix could say anything Jareth's voice thundered that if the pair didn't hurry up and bring the girl to him then he would slowly put them headfirst into the Bog.  
Grumbling under her breath about spoilt Kings that needed a kick in the backside, Alexis staggered to her feet and slowly made her way into the Grand Dining Room where Jareth was waiting with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face.  
Looking up at the girl the Goblin King could see for himself how sick Alexis Amyris was, her raven hair was limp with the sweat that was pouring from her, her golden skin was ashen and looked like she lost a fair amount of weight that she couldn't afford to lose. Alexis was dizzy, her head was swimming and her vison was darkening around the edges. Jareth's smirk turned to the look of concern and was out of his throne like chair quickly to catch the girl as she collapsed and fell into his arms. Feeling the heat coming from Alexis's body as she shivered miserably Jareth knew he went too far, lifting her into his arms Jareth disappeared from the Dining Room in a bright light as he took the girl into the warmth of his room.  
Placing Alexis into the softness of his bed Jareth conjured medicine and got the oldest female goblin Gia to run a bath before taking over in washing and cleaning the girl. While doing this the Goblin King began to worry when Alexis didn't respond through the whole thing, once cleaned Jareth dressed the girl in clean warm clothes and with gentleness he never showed anyone placed Alexis into the bed.

For the next several days the Goblin King stayed with the girl as he cooled her brow and adminstered potions and medicine to heal her, once the fever broke from pneumonia the girl slowly got some colour into her cheeks. With exhaustion and the lack of sleep with tendering to Alexis, Jareth fell onto his bed soon fast asleep with his arms wrapped around the sick girl.  
Hours had past when Alexis regained consciousness, instead of the cold floor covered by a thin blanket that she had been used to in the months of working as the Goblin King's servant she was in a large feather soft bed covered with warm blankets. Groggily she slowly tried to sit up, but soon stopped when she felt someone stir as a strong arm wrapped tightly around her. Turning her head she was surprised to find Jareth sleeping next to her, Alexis Amyris slowly turned to face the King of the Goblins and took in the details of the man's face.  
Alexis would be blind if she didn't see that Jareth was indeed one handsome man, taking in the details of the man's features as she moved her fingers through Jareth's long silky hair to find it soft like down feathers. Wanting to get a better look at the man she was sharing a bed with, Alexis's small gentle hand ran through Jareth's hair and softly moved the long strand from his face to see bright eyes one green/blue and the other dark and rich like the midnight sky.  
When her sleepy mind sharpened to see that Jareth was awake and silently looking at her, Alexis blushed ready to stutter out an apology and was about to get out of the bed when Jareth grabbed her hand firmly but gently as he raised his hand to her forehead to check her temperature. Alexis's heart was beating nearly out of her chest as the last time the Goblin King raised his hand it was to hit her in anger, now Jareth's cool hand was raised to her head which felt refreshing against her heated flesh.  
"Still got a temperature, you're no use to me if you are still sick and since you're awake now I can do better things with my time."  
Jareth got off the bed and stretched his muscles before summoning Pix and Joxer to his chamber, giving the goblins orders to look after Alexis as he headed to his bathroom for a bath and fresh clothes to start his day. While Pix presented Alexis her breakfast tray with light food as Joxer fluffed up the pillow to make the girl comfortable, Jareth was leaning his back against the door not able to take his mind away from the sweet gentle way Alexis ran her small hand through his hair.  
It was just a simple gesture from the girl who he had been nothing but cruel to, it meant something to him but he wasn't going to question it at the moment as he had better things to do as he conjured a crystal to gaze at the beauty of his love Sarah Williams.

Over a week had past and Alexis Amyris was once again in the kitchens cooking, cleaning and other chores around the castle, every day Alexis would serve the King his meals when Jareth stopped the girl and for some reason wanted her to stay with him to talk as he ate his food. At first the conversation started briefly about their day and eventually turned to talking about themselves, Jareth was fascinated when the girl now seventeen talk about her parents and her home in Greece where wild soft purple Vinca Blossoms grew over the walls surrounding her home where the sweet smell of the flowers that surrounded the rooms of her house on those warm spring days.  
Alexis rememered how her parents before they died planted wild Daisies and Narcissus in the garden when she was child as her mother taught her how to make flower crowns and daisy chain on those lazy summer days where they laid a blanket in the garden drinking cold lemonade, eating bread, cheese and tender meats as her father told her stories of the Nymphs that lived in their garden.  
Alexis could remember the small pond not far from her home that had lily pads with white and pink lotus flowers floating on the golden surface of the water as the sun began to set like the sun was kissing the soft petals before disappearing over the horizon.  
Jareth could picture a pretty little girl with silky raven black curls and her emerald eyes sparkling with joy and laughter cuddling between her parents as she listened to her papa's stories as her mother placed a flowery crown upon her head calling her their little princess Flora.  
Through their stories Jareth told Alexis about his childhood and of his mother, Queen of the Fairies Titania who ruled along side his father, King Oberon ruler of the Third Race and as well as his younger brother Demetrius-the Raven Prince, Alexis laughter rang through the halls that sounded like bell chimes as she listened to the mischief and antics that Jareth and his brother did as children that was nothing to the stories that she heard from her friend Sarah.  
It was through those stories that Alexis Amyris learnt so much about Jareth and he with her that she realised she had falling in love with the king and hid her jealousy when Jareth talked about Sarah Williams and the love he felt for her wanting the mortal girl to be his queen and mother to his children.  
There was laughter from the girl who was quickly becoming his friend, but there was sadness just beneath the surface that Alexis was trying to hide with a gentle smile. Jareth wanted to see the girl genuinely happy and smile like she did when she talked about her family, that was when he had an idea and with a bit of magic conjured up a garden that was once a patch of dry land and weeds into a small babylon of flowers that once grew in the gardens of her home in Lamia, with a pond with pink and white Lotus flowers growing on the surface.  
Once finished Jareth quickly entered the Throne Room and bellowed for Alexis to come to him, he could hear his little Flora muttering under her breath about stubborn kings and their demands as he bit his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing. Entering the room Alexis's olive complexion was flushed from the heat of the kitchen and sweat glistened on her tanned skin, her raven black hair was tied up in a loose hazard bun on top her head with strands surrounding her heart shaped face and Jareth had never seen anything so radiant as the girl in front of him.  
Shifting his smile to a somber look as he stood up and told the girl to follow him as he had another chore for the girl to do. Alexis was about to give Jareth a piece of her mind, but knew it wouldn't do anything, sighing Alexis followed Jareth outside of the castle and towards a secluded part of the gardens where a large arch like gate made of solid oak that was held with brass hinges that looked like burnt gold.  
Standing to one side Jareth had a smirk on his face as he told the girl to open the door, Alexis Amyris was curious and wondered what the snake was up to. Slowly opening the door slightly and took a peak ready to close it if it was one of Jareth's tricks, what she didn't expect was to see a garden of paradise that she remembered from her childhood with a large apple tree with white blossoms in the centre.  
Jareth opened the door fully and without thinking took Alexis's small hands in his larger ones and gently coaxed her to enter the small garden, the Goblin King smiled to see the look of wonder on the girl's face. Alexis breathed in the scent of the apple and Vinca blossoms with the colours of red, yellow and purple flowers, it was like walking in a dream as she thanked the Goblin King for showing her this remarkable sight- her emerald eyes sparkling and a sunny smile that brightened her face.  
"Since you like it so much Alexis, this place is yours to do as you please as I was going to get rid of it. Anyway think what you like as a birthday gift if that's what you want as I..."  
Jareth didn't get another word out as Alexis squealed and without thinking jumped into Jareth's arms hugging him and placed a quick kiss to his cheek thanking him repeatly for the wonderful gift. Jareth hid his shock that the girl spontaneously out of nowhere hugged him for a simple thing, wrapping his own arms around her he pulled Alexis close basking in the soft curves and warmth coming from the petite girl. If he just closed his eyes he could imagine the young girl was... No, it wasn't fair to Alexis but then why did he care about the girl's feeling when he usually took what was rightfully his and Alexis Amyris gave herself to him in exchange for her uncle's life.  
Jareth could of easily taken Alexis to his bed that same night and seduce the girl, but then she wouldn't smile at him like she was now and all for something so simple like a garden. The scent of her skin and the roundness of her breasts against him so close that he could feel her heartbeat thumping like a kit drum in her chest, Jareth was thinking how wonderful Alexis felt in his arms and how easy it would be to lift the girl's chin and steal a kiss.  
His mind was going into dangerous territory and had to leave before he did something he would regret, gently he pushed Alexis away and without saying a word disappeared in a bright light leaving Alexis alone as she pondered to herself in what she had done to make the king leave like he did.

For the next several weeks Jareth had kept his distance from the servant girl and barely spoke to Alexis as she tried many times to start a conversation, but everytime she tried the Goblin King abruptly stopped and coldly demanded her to leave his sight. Alexis Amyris swallowed back a lump in the back of her throat trying so hard to hide the hurt but failing miserably, placing his food in front of Jareth the seventeen year old quietly left the Grand Dining Room and began to work on her chores around the castle.

While wandering the castle grounds Alexis Amyris found herself in the village, as she was chatting and laughing with the Goblins she bumped into a Dwarf that she later found out was named Hoggle, a fox like creature named Sir Didymus and a large beast that can summon rocks named Ludo. Didymus being a gentleman politely said hello and gave her a half smile while Ludo growled and Hoggle was glaring at her. Alexis was confused as she had just met the people that Sarah Williams talked about and the girl had been fascinated about meeting the people that helped and saved her best friend Sarah's life.  
Alexis smiled despite Hoggle's spiteful words as she introduced herself and how she knew them by name since she was one of Sarah William's friends, the dwarf sneered at the seventeen year old as he glared at the hand in front of him as if it would scorch him if he touched her. Alexis was hurt when Hoggle made another snide comment that he wondered what Jareth saw in her when the Goblin King had someone like Sarah waiting for him, she felt like crying when she heard those words and it became worse when Ludo whom Sarah called a gentle beast called her bad. It was true that she had fallen for the King who would never love her in return, but to hear it from another cut her to the bone.  
Sir Didimus being quiet through it all observed the dark haired girl and saw what his comrads didn't, he would fight and protect Sarah's virtue with his life but even he could see that Lady Williams didn't love the King and saw Jareth as a tyrant and a monster that stole her baby brother even though she had asked for it. Alexis had a beautiful soul and the knight could see clearly that the young lady was already in love, no matter how much Sir Didimus' heart bled for the girl he knew in his heart that Sarah Williams was the rightful queen to stand beside Jareth.  
Alexis was close to tears but if she shed one tear then the trio knew they had hurt her, with her head held high Alexis gracefully walked away and as soon as she was out of sight she ran to the edge of town where she sat down and cried.

In the weeks that followed Jareth anounced that there was going to be a Ball, many Dukes, Kings and Lords were to attend with their wives and their unattached daughters. When The Goblin King proclaimed the invitations both his parents King Oberon and Queen Titania arrived less than three weeks before the big event, both king and queen wanted their son to settle down- and even briefly met Sarah Williams and instantly at the last Ball they couldn't stand the young woman who complained and whined how her life wasn't fair. The girl even made their oldest son into the villian in one of her stories, again Jareth was going to persue Sarah when there was a certain Servant Girl who was deeply in love with him but the Goblin King didn't see this.  
With thing they were going both Oberon and Titania knew their oldest son was going to lose Alexis, with meeting the seventeen year old they thought that Alexis Amyris was another Sarah Williams till she gently smiled and made them feel at home even though she was exhausted with the extra chores she had to do around the castle in preparations for the upcoming Ball.  
Titania decided that Alexis should attend the Ball and show Jareth what he was missing instead of making the biggest mistake of making Sarah his Queen, buying a beautiful midnight blue gown that shimmered with delicate diamonds that looked like stars with a strapless empress style corset to show the girl's petite curves that was tied in the back with silvery white silk ribbons. Titania even brought a dimond choker set with matching bracelett, earrings and a simple silver diadem that looked like it was made with the beautiful flowers that grew in Alexis' little garden.  
King Oberon and his queen weren't the only people to show up early, Jareth's younger brother Demetrius showed up unannounced. Upon seeing the servant girl serving his family the dark haired prince instantly was attracted to her, he liked how the girl blushed when he playfully flirted with her. Alexis shyly smiled as she placed the food on the table serving the royal family that she didn't notice the glare from King Jareth, Demetrius did as he hid his smirk before his big brother saw it. *So, my brother's heart is not made of stone afterall. I wonder what Jare would do if I persue the girl for myself.*

The Ball was fast approaching and Alexis was finishing the final touches to the decorations as well as helping in the Kitchens preparing food, beverages and setting the Grand Hall for the fantastical feast, just as she placed the last golden plate on the pure white table cloth with the finest silverware that was rare and the finest in all the whole kingdom. Alexis was about to leave and head to her secret garden when she was aproached by no other than Jareth's brother, the prince had been playfully flirting with her since the evening he showed up at his older brother's castle, Alexis knew that Demetrius' flirting didn't mean anything and it was just a bit of fun for him.  
Demetrius was indeed very handsome and many a girl including married women flirted with the prince trying to catch his attention, she knew of his reputation and as much as she was amused by his antics Alexis didn't want to be another notch on his royal belt as she politely made an excuse of needing to be at the kitchen before making a quick exit.  
Relieved briefly that she escaped Alexis didn't trust Demetrius' sudden interest in her when there were other women who were more beautiful than her with their perfect unblemished ivory skin, flowing silky locks, wearing the finest silk gowns and jewelry that money could buy. Taking a deep breath Alexis was about to make a detour when she bumped into no other than Queen Titania, bowing before the queen as she apologised, but was surprised when the Fairy Queen laughed, smiling Alexis was about to leave when she was stopped by Titania as she asked the girl if she wanted to take a walk with her around the castle grounds. Alexis was about to say no but decided against it as she happily agreed as this would take her mind of Jareth keeping his distance and as well as keep Demetrius's unwanted attention away from her for awhile.

After their walk around the Kingdom Alexis Amyris and Queen Titania chatted and teased with witty comebacks, the servant girl took Titania to her garden that the Goblin King had given to her to help her remember her parents. Titania found the garden enchanting as she conjured up small treats fit for any King or Queen as she listened to Alexis tell her stories and making the Queen laugh, through the afternoon Titania wondered why her youngest son was besotted with this servant girl till she saw it for herself how loving and kind she was.  
What Alexis couldn't hide from the Queen with her smiles and funny gestures either was that the girl was deeply in love with her oldest son- but Jareth was in love with a girl who would never see him as anything but the evil ruthless king in one of her fairytale stories.  
The servant girl was more than surprised when the Queen herself invited her to the Ball and even showed her the most beautiful gown she had ever seen. What shocked Alexis was that the gown was made especially for her, Alexis wasn't sure but Titania was insistent. "I want you to attend as my honoured guest...also it would give you the chance to tell my son that you love him." Alexis was about to deny it but she couldn't fool the Queen as she slumped covering her face in her hands, finally confessing her feelings for the Goblin King and this was the perfect time and a romantic setting in telling Jareth that she loved him.  
Alexis wasn't sure at first but with a little convincing from Titania she finally excepted she was in love and was going to tell Jareth of her feelings, the Fairy Queen smiled warmly at the girl as she held the midnight coloured gown to her as she swirled around admiring the sheer fabric and how it felt against her.

As the kingdom was getting the preparations ready the Goblin King waited and watched as his lady love Sarah Williams was getting ready for bed, waiting for the girl to fall asleep, the Goblin King was thinking of the perfect gown for his Princess. Killing time he wandered around the castle when he stumbled upon his Mother talking and giggling over something with his servant, Alexis was smiling and excited about something and couldn't wait for this evening.  
Turning his attention from the gossiping women when he spotted the Midnight coloured gown on a clothes mannequin and thought the dress would be perfect for Sarah for tonights celebration.

King Oberon gazed adoringly at his beautiful wife as her favourite Fairies- Cobweb and Peaseblossom attended to Titania brushing and styling her hair and gently applied their queen's makeup and perfumed her wrists with the finest perfumes. There was many stories of King Oberon chasing and seducing virgin maidens to his bed, but that wasn't the case. He was no saint and did sow his royal oats, but that was until his gaze fell upon the most beautiful creature in the whole seven kingdoms who was surrounded by admirers who was trying to gain her attention.  
The King remembered how their eyes met across the Ballroom as Titania smiled as she tried to hide her blush with her delicate fan made of ivory and gold silk. By looking into each others eyes they knew they were destined to be together, it was like they were two halves of the same soul. Oberon had persued and courted Titanya with a vengence by buying his love gifts of the finest jewelry, sweet romantic words Titania kept the jewelry in their boxes and never worn or wore them once but the only jewelry she wore was a simple gold locket with a lock of her husband's hair inside and her golden band that was given to her on wedding day.  
Queen Titania ordered two of her oldiest son's servants Gia and Pix to get Alexis ready for the Ball, however the two Gobins looked at the Queen in confusion as the Gown Titania was talking about was gone as well the accessories. Thinking that Alexis had got herself ready, the Queen smiled over to her husband before dismissing the small Goblins.

Sarah Williams had an exhausting day at School and she complaned that she had to stay at home with the Baby. Irene having given up pleading with her Step-daughter decided to stay in with Toby since Sarah didn't want to babysit her brother, but Robert needed her with him for the Presentation of the Blue Prints they worked on together.  
Robert sighed with his daughter's over reacting drama, she was so much like her Mother in every way. Linda was sometimes hard to live with as her strong willed personality was drowning him and his simple life, because of her career Linda was never there and sometimes on occasions came down to see their only daughter. Their marriage was a rocky one but Robert loved her but when Linda got her acting career on track she met and fell in love with her Co Star Jeremy and started a wild affair. Which ended her and Robert's marriage, sometimes when Sarah was upset or didn't get her way she always blamed her father for her mother leaving her. The blame game was soon turned onto Irene Woods.  
For a while Robert Williams thought that Sarah and Irene were getting along, but he guessed wrong and it got worse when Irene gave birth to his son. Robert tried and tried with his daughter and even asked Linda to take in Sarah as the girl wanted to be with her mother and live the high life, but Mr. Williams couldn't break Sarah's heart by telling her the truth that Linda and Jeremy didn't want a teenager cramping their lifestyle with their travelling the Globe. Robert had enough of Sarah's complaints as he shouted at her that if she didn't want to babysit then he would call a babysitter. "Listen Sarah, this Conference is an important one and Irene needs to be there. If you didn't want to look after your brother then say so, but stop using this excuse as a Cinderella story."  
Sarah was shocked that her daddy was shouting her, he never shouted at her before and yet she blamed Irene by turning her father against her (Not trying to make Sarah a bitch, it's just that nearly every teenager including yours truly, have said and done stupid and horrible things when angry and thought everything was unfair. Right back to the story)  
Without saying a word Sarah grabbed her coat and stormed out of the house leaving Irene and robert Williams to make a last minute call to a babysitter before leaving to the party.

It was late when Sarah returned home that night, Mr Williams was upstairs given Toby his last bottle before bed as Irene was downstairs making Hot Cocoa, upon seeing Sarah entering the house shivering from the cold. Taking another mug from the cupboard Irene poured out the hot beverage and put in three mini marshmallows before putting the mug in Sarah's shaking hands, Sarah was amazed that Irene knew how to make her cocoa just the way she liked it, not even her dad knew how she liked it. Looking over to the blonde woman who was the thorn to her side since the day she met her, who was putting her favourite cookies on a plate before wrapping a blanket around her shoulders to get her warm before she got a cold and then sat down with her own Hot Cocoa just as Robert came down the stairs  
There was so much that the three needed to talk about that left till the morning, Sarah grabbed two of the cookies and wrapped them up in a paper napkin. Turning towards Irene without saying a word gave the woman a small smile before heading to her room for the night.

As soon as her head touched her pillows Sarah fell asleep and herself once again in the Castle of the Goblin King, looking down expecting the beautiful white gown she worn before and instead found herself in a midnight coloured Gown and was those diamonds she saw sewn onto the silky fabric. Entering the Ballroom Sarah was looking for a familiar face, finding no one she recognised she was about to step to one side to watch the dancers when she spotted Jareth in his white half open shirt and tight fitting pants and a waistcoat and coat that matched her Gown, before the Goblin King could offer his hand to his future queen when someone tapped him on the shoulder that looked like a woman who was wearing brown breeches, a white poet shirt with matching brown waistcoat. On top of the girl's head was a cocked hat, the dark haired girl was trying to get Jareth's attention.  
Jareth took a brief glimpse at the girl in distaste before lovingly looking at the love of his life and took her to the dance floor not seeing the utter heart break on Alexis' face as she ran out of Ballroom and to her secret garden to be alone so no one would see her tears.  
Hoggle, who was hiding in the corner saw for himself what Sir Didimus was trying to tell him that the servant girl was in love with their King and one that was unrequited, the dwarf followed the heart broken girl to the gardens to see Alexis sobbing. Sitting down next to her on the bench Hoggle offered his handkerchief to Alexis to wipe away her tears and blow her nose, the dwarf wanted to apologise to the girl and opened his mouth to speak when Alexis stopped him.  
"You were right Hoggle, no matter now how you try to sugarcoat it Jareth will never or not ever love me." Alexis tearfully smiled and stood up thanking him for comforting her before leaning down and Hoggle's weathered cheek and headed back to the castle and sat by the fireplace in kitchen staring at the flames flickering brightly in the hearth with its warmth while she felt cold and numb.

King Oberon had his strong arms around his Queen gently and lovingly staring at his wife's beautiful features, there was a bright smile on Titania's face seeing her youngest son looking around the Ballroom for someone ignoring the ladies that swarmed around him like Bees to honey trying to gain his attention, Demetrius' attention was perked when a vision in a Gown of Midnight entered the room and what she thought was Alexis in her Gown but was confused to not Alexis Amyris but Sarah Williams.  
Both Oberon and Titania watched as did their youngest son Demetrius as Jareth glare at someone who grabbed his shoulder before he offered his hand to Miss Williams. The King of the Third Race may not like Miss Williams but it was his son's decision in the end of the day, he loved Titania more than his own life and would give up his soul for this woman but she didn't know when to keep her nose out of their sons lives. The King gave Titania a warning look but she ignored it as she used a simple spell to conjure a replica of Jareth's thirteenth hour clock making sure that it was in Sarah's sight.  
The scene looked famailiar like some half forgoten dream as Sarah felt like a princess in her story book dancing with the Prince who had only eyes for her. The girl's heart was beating almost out of her chest from the intense gaze from the handsome man with mismatched eyes, it was like she was in some type of trance as the man led her to the dancefloor and leaded her into a gentle Waltz. Sarah didn't know if it was minutes or hours she was in the man's arms and felt the sudden urge to press her lips onto his, this was all Jareth had dreamt off as he leaned down ready to steal a kiss he wanted for so long when he noticed that Sarah's green eyes widened in shock as she looked over his shoulder.  
Briefly gazing behind his own mis-matched eyes widened and tried to keep his love in his arms as she quickly pushed herself away and ran for the doors, the Goblin King set chase to stop Sarah from leaving, but he was too late and the girl yet again escaped from his grasp and the illusion of his dreams vaporized like smoke. The Lords, Dukes and Princes with their partners and unattached Ladies looked on not knowing what to say as their King roared at them to leave his presence before they found themselves in front of the blades of his Cleaners. Quickly leaving the Castle before they felt his wrath, disappeared from the splendour of the room and headed to their Chambers to quickly pack.  
Demetrius walked towards his older brother with words of comfort but with one glare the Raven Prince knew not to come closer, without a back glimpse Demtrius headed back to his room as his parents tried to talk and comfort their son. Both Oberon and his Queen had never seen their son like this and didn't know what to say to make it better, Titania went to hug her baby and comfort him in his hour of grief. "Keep away from me Mother, I'm not in the slightest mood for coddling and melodrama at this moment." There was a coldness in Jareth's voice that chilled Titania's blood and knew she had gone too far as tearful dark eyes went to her husband who shook his head in disappointment before turning away and headed to one of the Guest Rooms knowing that it would take a long time for his oldest son to pick up the pieces of his shattered heart.

It was the early hours when Alexis woke up to the sound of her King thundering for her to get him more Wine, the raven haired girl tiredly got to her feet and headed to the Wine Cellar to get more Wine before heading to the Throne Room where Jareth was sitting drinking the last dreggs from his Goblet, swallowing the lump in the back of her throat Alexis walked over to her intoxicated King and replaced the bottle. Just as she was about to leave Jareth's grabbed her arm in painful grasp, "is there anything else you want Sir?" said the servant girl wanting to get away from Jareth before she started crying again.  
Jareth smirked in cruel way as he pulled Alexis towards him holding her chin in place to gaze into his eyes searching through her mind, the Goblin King saw the love the girl had for him but he ignored that and only saw that Alexis telling his Mother how she felt and conspiring against him with the plans of dressing her up in a pretty Gown and force her advances upon him. Alexis was shocked that her King was twisting everything she felt to suit him, but what scared Alexis was the blank look in his eyes as struck her so hard she hit her head on the corner of the table as glass shattered on the floor, with the force of the slap she landed several feet in an awkward way and broken her wrist.  
Alexis held her broken wrist close to her chest as she crawled backwards trying to get away, in his drunken rage Jareth laughed as he stalked towards her and grabbed her by her hair bringing her close to his face smelling more than wine on Jareth's breath, Alexis tried to calm him but it fell of deaf ears as his words tore into her which felt like chunks out of her soul and spat out that he would never love her and all she was good for was to clean his castle and nothing more than a servant that he could expose off at any time. In a fit of anger Alexis screamed out. "I love you Jareth and I know you love perfect-can't-put-a-foot-wrong Sarah, but all she sees you is the Monster in her story books and now I can bloody see why."  
The girl didn't remember what she said next to anger Jareth more as his slaps turned to punches and kicks spliting her lip and broken three of her ribs; trying to get up Alexis tried to get away but was kicked down as her head smacked down of the stone floor. Panic-strickened now and slowly losing conscious Alexis screamed for help when Jareth's hands went for her shirt ripping it in the middle as buttons threw everywhere in the room, wriggling from under Jareth fighting to get away as best as she could with her broken wrist. The sheer weight of the Goblin King as he straggled her was putting pressure on her broken ribs making it harder for Alexis to breath, just as she thought it couldn't get worse Jareth's hands were ready to pull her breeches off when suddenly like a miracle Jareth's weight was quickly taken off her- she caught a glimpse of raven black hair of her savior before the pain got too much as everything went black.

Demetrius crept out of his room for a Midnight Snack, he hungered for something sweet and knew there was some cake left over from the disastrous episode at the Ball. Just as he was about to head to the Kitchens when he heard a woman's screams for help, it sounded like Alexis and was coming from the Throne Room. Curious the Prince ran towards the Room and froze at the sight of Alexis being under his brother, thinking that they were in a lovers tryst and was ready to walk away when he saw the girl's swollen and bleeding face.  
Without thinking Demetrius ran over grabbing his brother off the girl and in a fit of rage knocked Jareth off his feet with one punch to the jaw; the punch to his face sobbered up the King quickly and looked up the see the thunderous glare on his brother's face. Bile rose from Jareth's stomach as he looked down at his bloodied and scrapped knuckles, stealing his gaze from his hands his eyes turned to his brother who was walking towards a bloodied heap on the floor and shivered with the realisation and horror it was Alexis laying there still as death.  
The Raven Prince ignoring his brother's shrills of anguish pleads for the servant girl to wake up and let him know she was okay, Demetrius carefully wrapped his cloak around the girl and carried her out of the room walking past King Oberon who was holding back Jareth from getting any closer as the Goblin King shouted out that the girl belonged to him, when Demetrius disappeared from the Castle all he could hear was his older brother bellow. "No... no you can't, she's mi...ALEXIS!"  
King Oberon knew his son would follow his brother to get the girl back, but if Alexis stayed in the Goblin City she wouldn't live to see another day either by the Goblin King's hand or by her own. As powerful as Jareth was he had no power when it came to the Land of Avalon; by Royal Decree that Alexis Amyris was now in his protection and the Ward of Queen Titania.  
Jareth couldn't except it as he tried to magically enter Avalon but found he couldn't pass through its barriers as he did before. He tried everything to get into Avalon to be by Alexis' side and using all his Magic which was affecting everyone that lived in the Labyrinth. King Oberon had no choice but to put his oldest son into a deep sleep and Magically placing the Goblin King into his bed; Oberon and his queen looked at each other with heavy hearts knowing that their oldest son was going to miss the servant girl but if they left the girl with Jareth she would surely die either by their oldest son's hand or her own and headed back to Avalon to see their youngest son and tend to Alexis Amyris' injuries.

Jareth woken up groggily as his head throbbed like it was in a vice grip, sitting up his world lost its axis and his stomach was threatening to come up through his mouth. Swallowing back the bile the Goblin headed to the Bathroom and as his Bath Tub magically started to fill with bubbly hot water but once he was inside the tub Jareth's body started to relax and he laid down and closed his eyes as the soothing water sobered him. Starting his routine he bathed and washed his hair letting his stress and tenseness drain away as he got himself ready and headed downstairs to the Dining Room for his morning meal.  
Sitting down at the head of the table the Goblin King sat down just as he was being served his meal by one of his Goblins, Jareth was tapping his fingers against the wooden top and demanded the Goblin Pix where Alexis as she was supposed to be doing her job instead of lazing around. Pix was now shaking in fear with the fear of her king's wrath as she quickly stuttered out that Alexis wasn't at the castle or anywhere in the Goblin City.  
Jareth wasn't in the mood with one of his Goblins pranks as he demanded where Alexis was, again Pix quietly and fearfully stutter that King Oberon and Queen Titania had taken the servant girl to Avalon.  
The King didn't want to believe that this was true and demanded again for Alexis to come to him still in denial that his servant girl was gone- that was until he looked down at his bruised and torn skin of his knuckles. conjuring up a crystal ball practically screamed out Alexis name, gazing deeply into the crystal he felt sick to his stomach with he saw the battered body of the girl laying on the bed as Cobweb and Peaseblossom tended to Alexis' injuries as Moth and Mustardseed fetched and collected that was needed for the poor girl.  
Jareth recollected what happened that night between him and Alexis, he was drinking heavily after yet again Sarah Williams rejected him and the aftermath of when he nearly... he could remember how his fists beaten Alexis almost to death, what sickened him was the cruel words that was said when she confessed her feelings towards him, but what was worse for Jareth was the look of fear on Alexis' sweet face as she weakly tried to fight to stop him from ra.. rap... he couldn't get himself to say it. He felt numb as he slumped into his chair like a marionette puppet with it's strings cut as the crystal sphere he was looking into fell out of his hand and shattered into a million pieces just like Jareth's heart when he realised too late that the woman that truly loved him had slipped from his fingers and only now that Alexis Amyris was gone forever from his life that he loved her too.

The whole kingdom was worried for their King as Jareth stopped ruling the Gobin City and began heavy drinking, the weeks that past the castle became disrepaired and everyone was suffering. Ludo kept saying, "no Jareth Bad, hurt Sarah." Hoggle and Sir Didimus knew that their friend Sarah would be able to talk some some sense to the Goblin King and Sarah was able to look after herself with help with her friends  
At first Sarah didn't want to go back to the Underground. that was until she found out that James Princeston was going to College in another state in the next several months and in a fit of anger Sarah Williams broke up with her boyfriend stating that James was being selfish and not thinking of her needs after trying to convince James to give her another chance and change his mind of going to a local college so they could be together. When James said he was going to the College upstate that was Sarah Williams screamed that it wasn't fair and James had finally had enough of Sarah's drama and told his girlfriend it was over.  
While separated with her former boyfriend Sarah William was thinking about Jareth and how much he loved her and how he would have given her anything she desired. The more she thought about it the more she liked the idea of being a queen and to be with her friends without a care in the world, with much convincing from Hoggle that she was needed and with pretend reluctance Sarah with the help of Sir Didimus and Hoggle Sarah entered the Underworld and headed directly to the castle.  
Entering the Throne Room the area was quiet and deserted of any goblins causing trouble as Jareth was staring into the crystal longingly, making sure her hair was perfectly in place Sarah knocked on the door and waited for Jareth to answered for her to come in. Putting on her best smile on her face she entered the Throne Room and there was a big smile on the king's face as his mismatched eyes twinkled and for that brief moment Sarah thought that the smile and look of love was for her as it always did before- that is until he said another girl's name.  
When jealous no one thinks clearly and Sarah was no different to that fact as she sauntered over what she thought was a seductive way and perched herself onto Jareth's lap and began to flirt. At one time the goblin king would have jumped at the chance to have Sarah wanting him in any form and would have given the girl everything she desired, but all he could think of was Alexis and how he treated her; this wasn't going to her plans and had expected Jareth to jump at the chance to be with her now that she was free. Jareth was treating her like an unwanted guest instead of potential lover, ignoring the tention and Jareth politely asking her to leave him in peace Sarah thought this would be the right moment to tell him that she was wrong and wanted to be with him before she slanted her lips onto his.  
Jareth wasn't thinking clearly with all the alcohol still in his system and kissed Sarah back, through the kiss at one time would have gone to Hell and back to have one taste of her lips. However it didn't feel right and no matter how soft Sarah's lips felt against his they could never replace the softness of Alexis' kiss. "No. stop Sarah, this doesn't feel right. I love her, I love Alexis." Sarah couldn't believe this was happening to her twice, she tried again to convince Jareth that they could now be together and nothing was standing in their way as she went to kiss Jareth once more but Jareth grabbed Sarah's shoulders and pushed her away telling her to leave him be. Sarah was now fuming as she told him that he wasn't treating her fairly, this made Jareth angry as he stood up at his full height glaring down at the teenaged girl and it was the first time that Sarah felt genuine fear towards the king of the goblins.  
Seeing the girl's fear towards him brought back bad memories of how Alexis looked at him, deflated Jareth sat back down into his throne looked defeated and Sarah forgot her anger and jealousy when she saw for herself how much the man was hurting. Sighing Sarah sat down next to Jarteh's chair and became a comforting ear as she listened to Jareth talk about Aexis Amyris but didn't mention anything of that fateful night when he almost raped the girl in his drunken rage.  
As Sarah was listening to Jareth talk about Alexis she knew then that she had no chance in being in a relationship with him and realised that she was trying to be with him to make herself feel better and desired. The pair spoke for awhile till near dawn, before she left to be in her world Sarah pressed a brief kiss to Jareth's cheek and whispered. "If you can move the stars in the heavens then you have the power to change what you did, it may take time but if you're sincere then maybe this Alexis will forgive you but at least you tried to make things right by taking the first step."  
With that Sarah walked back to the mirror and headed back home to her family leaving Jareth alone with his thoughts, he was about to raise a goblet of his drink to his lips when he paused staring at the contents of his port when he remembered the words that Sarah said about taking the first step and drinking his sorrows away was not going to bring Alexis back. With the click of his fingers the goblet and the bottle of Port disappeared, it took days to get the alcohol out of his pores and start afresh in his persuit in getting his girl back where she belonged, by his side.

The weeks that past Jareth cleaned up his act and began ruling his kingdom once more, evey day he looked into his crystal ball and gazed lovingly at Alexis wishing he could hold her in his arms and sometimes waking up from his dreams hoping that his dreams were real and Alexis sleeping in his bed instead of some erotic fantasy he conjured in his mind.  
Wishing and looking through magic crystals wasn't enough anymore for the goblin king and once again conjured up a magic ball gazing beyond Avalon to see Alexis in her in one of the Gardens that belonged to his mother Titania, she was sleeping soundly under a apple tree as its pink and white blossoms swayed in the gentle breeze looking like Princess waiting for her prince to wake her up with a kiss. Jareth remembered those days with fondness when they would sit in Alexis' little garden he created for her when she wasn't doing any chores in the castle on those rare days with a small picnics, telling each other stories about their live before he became a jerk and started breaking her heart one shard at a time.  
Smiling fondly at the sleeping girl Jareth watched for a few moments when suddenly he saw his brother Demetrius enter the garden with a simple rose that he thought was a bit cliche as he knew Alexis didn't really like roses and preferred wild flowers like daisies and daffodils as they reminded her of those spring days with her parents when she was at her happiest and everything was carefree.  
Brushing the soft petals of the rose against her cheek Alexis woke up and smiled up at Demetrius as he smiled lovingly down at her before pressing a kiss to her forehead asking the girl how her day was. This wasn't happening, Alexis should of belonged to him and not another conquest for his younger brother. "No...no you said you love me, not him." Sobbed Jareth as angry tears fell down his cheeks, he couldn't watch anymore of his heart being torn seam by seam by seam as he smashed the crystal ball against the wall.  
What Sarah did say was true if he could move the stars around in the heavens then he could turn back the clocks before that fateful night after the fiasco at the Ball. Entering the highest tower of his castle Jareth reached beyond the stars to the fabrics of time its self and used himself as a lightening rod weakening his magic as the clocks ticked backwards to that one moment before he lost everything.

It was several hours before the Ball and queen Titania and king Oberon knew that their oldest son was up to something but couldn't put their finger on what it was he was up to. Oberon knew that Jareth used strong magic as he could sense it in the air as his darling wife thought romantically that Jareth came to his senses about Sarah Williams and opened his eyes to the wonder of Alexis Amyris.  
Alexis on the other hand was confused as Jareth was being gentle and stealing fleeting touches that made her knees weak and her heart beat wildly like a kit drum when just yesterday he was avoiding her like the plague, something wasn't right with her king but before she could question him Peaseblossom and Cobweb walked over giggling over something as they grabbed Alexis' hands and dragged her away to one of the rooms while the goblins prepared the finishing touches to the Ball.

Moth and Mustardseed were tending to their queen as Cobweb and Peaseblossom were helping Alexis into her gown and finishing with her hair and make up just as queen Titania entered the room, gushing and saying how beautiful the girl looked in her gown. "I knew that dress was made for you when I saw it, now my dear its time for us to go don't want for Jareth to wait for you now."  
Alexis was nervous and wasn't sure she should attend this event as she was nothing more than a servant, Titania smiled tenderly as a mother would look at their daughter as picked up the silver flower diadem and placed upon Alexis' head. With some convincing Alexis relaxed as she and the Queen of the Fairies walked out the room with their arms linked talking and giggling away like old friends  
The ball was abuzz with excitement as the unattached women in the kingdom were flittering around trying gain the attention of the two most handsome men in the room one with hair dark as midnight and the other with moonlit locks. Demetrius was basking with the attention he was given from the women as Jareth kept looking around for someone, Demetrius teased his older brother wondering what he was looking for as Lady Finella flirted outrageously with him. Jareth's eyes landed on someone and Lady Finella thought she was finally caught the goblin king's attention as she fluttered her fan showing him she was interested and he was going to ask her to dance, instead Jareth excused himself quickly and walked away as Demetrius laughed at the thunderous look on the woman's face- but his grinned dropped when he saw the vision of beauty entered the Ballroom by his mother's side. He like the other wondered who the woman was till he realised the beautiful woman was in fact the pretty servant girl Alexis.  
When Alexis entered the room with Titania and all eyes landed on her, she nervously smiled feeling suddenly like a fish out of water and was blushing with embarrassment ready to bolt at any moment. Alexis was about to leave when a young man was about to ask her to dance but was interrupted by no other than the goblin king. Lysander was about to protest but wasn't going to argue with one of the most powerful men in the kingdom. Bowing at his king Lysander stepped to one side as Jareth smiled at Alexis and asked the girl to dance with him, Alexis' blush darkened slightly as Jareth gently took her hand and led to the dance floor just as the music began to play.  
Through the evening Jareth wouldn't let anyone else dance with the girl as each dance was for him, Alexis felt like a princess as she led through each dance with the man she loved and was in heaven for that brief moment in her mind that the goblin king felt the same way. If this was the only chance she was going to have in being in the man's arms then she didn't want the night to ever end, but all good things must come to an end and the music of the last waltz began to play Jareth stopped in the middle of the dance floor and asked Alexis to join him outside as they both needed some air. Alexis sadly sighed to herself and agreed to her king's request. Jareth smiled broadly and gently took Alexis' small hand in his larger one and hand in hand walked out to the balcony and down the steps leading her to her little garden that he created for her.  
Resting at one of the tables, Titania and Oberon were being served some wine by one of the goblin servants. King Oberon was about to take a sip of Elder Wine when he saw that his queen was tearfully smiling at something, turning his attention to the direction of Titana was staring at and smiled himself to see his oldest son and Miss Amyris walk out of the ballroom. He remembered the earliest time in his courtship of his lady love before she became his wife, raising his gold goblet in a small salute as he wished his son's good hunting before taking a sip of the finest wine.

Alexis was thinking the worse scenario that this was going to be the moment that Jareth was going to declare his love for Sarah and what was left of her heart was going to shatter into a million pieces. She braced herself for the heartbreak that she knew was coming, what she didn't expect was for Jareth to present her with a simple pink rose which she thought was a bit cliche, she smiled at the sweet gesture as she raised the flower to her nose breathing in its subtle scent.  
"Alex... Alexis, there is something I have to say and I know now that you won't believe me but I'll do everything in my power till you believe me when I tell you these three words. I. Love. You."  
There was utter silence and Jareth was nervous thinking it was too late and that Alexis didn't feel the same way anymore  
While Jareth was thinking the worse, Alexis was in shock. Here she was with the man she loved telling her he was in love with her and she was scared almost out of mind thinking it was all a dream and would soon wake up. Slowly raising her head to meet Jareth's eyes as the goblin king was hoping that she could see it in his soul that he was truly sincere with the words he had spoken, looking deeply into Jareth's mismatched eyes Alexis tearfully smiled whispering terrified if she said it out loud it would fade away. "I...I love you too Jareth, I've always loved you."  
Jareth had the biggest smile on his face as he lifted Alexis off the ground by her tiny waist and spun her round making the girl laugh before placing her feet to the ground stealing a kiss that he thought he would never have, Alexis sighed happily as she gently wrapped her fingers through his soft blond locks and deepened the kiss.  
Epilogue  
Through the years the little garden that Jareth made for Alexis' Seventeenth birthday was a special place, it was where they shared their first kiss and where he asked Alexis for her hand in marriage. The garden was a magical place filled with memories both happy and sad, it was a place of comfort when Alexis Amyris found out that her Uncle Loxias died from a stroke followed by her Aunt Aldora who died of a broken heart several months later.  
With sad moments there were many happy ones, the garden was where Jareth and Alexis became husband and wife and it was here in this special place two years later when Alexis gave him the happy news that he was going to be a father to a little boy they named Loxias Alexander after both of Alexis father and her beloved uncle, followed several years later with twin girls Flora Andrianna (named after the Godess of Flowers and that of Alexis mother) and Adelina Kamala (meaning noble and Kamala- another name for Lotus lilly)  
Again Alexis was pregnant with her and Jareth's fourth child, this time a boy and couldn't be happier.  
Demetrius met a girl named Helena and nearly lost her when he started flirting with another girl named Hermia, it was when she left him and ignored his letters and returned his gift back that he realised that he loved her and started a campain to win her back. It was a long courtship but in the end Helena began to trust him and fell more in love with each other. They married and a year later Loxias and his sisters had a cousin named Samuel Bruce and were expecting another boy.  
Sarah Williams eventually got married herself, but the marriage lasted for five years before she and her husband divorced as her husband David didn't want to be compared to some man named Jareth. Sarah had a daughter with David named Linda Marie and was her only child, Linda Marie ended up living with her father and his girlfriend Tia as her mother went into a deep depression and wasn't fit enough to permanently look after but got visitation rights and the occasional weekend mother and daughter time.  
Like all fairy tales they lived happily ever after.  
The End


End file.
